


Sparkly Dress

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: When an Pagaent is threatend the obvious choice is to have Ellie undercover. She is dressed to the nines in a sparkly dress when Chaos ensues.





	Sparkly Dress

**Author's Note:**

> The bold part is the conversation in Sign Language. Since Sign is hand movements, I typed it out.

Prompt: Listen, I can’t explain it, You’ll have to trust me.

Note: The bold part is supposed to be the conversation in Sign Language

Sparkly Dress

When Eleanor Bishop came into work today, She was expecting maybe solving a murder, maybe get a coffee, possibly be able to hit the batting ranges after work, and then take a warm shower and get home early to watch the football game tonight. 

However, when they got the case involved with a beauty pageant and sex traffic ring. As soon as the MCRT got involved. Ellie knew this was one of the instances that haunted her dreams. Sure, the Sex Traffic ring but also as right now Ellie was dressed to the nines in a sparkly seafoam dress. Ellie felt like Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality. Except for a bright pink dress, she was in the sparkliest dress she ever saw.

Part of Ellie preened in the stares she was getting with from the men around the beauty pageant, and the other part of her was scared. 

“B, Breathe. We still have your back.” Nick Torres’s voice rang through her earbud, which was covered by her hair, which was swooped all over on to the left side.

“Easy for you to say, You are in the booth behind me, and I’m out here, with all these barbies.”

“B, did you never play barbies. And for your information, I’m behind you. Gibbs wanted you watched he didn’t like the leering eyes from the security,” Nick responded. 

“Oh great, suddenly, I’m being protected by Miles Morales,” Ellie said as she watched.

“B. You are being protected by a Very Special Agent. Besides, I don’t know who Miles Morales is.” Nick responded. 

Ellie watched the contestants around the pageants, she noticed one woman who was sitting a little ways away. Ellie noticed that this woman was quickly and quietly, uniquely forming her hands. 

“Hey, Nick, I think we have the next victim,” Ellie mentioned quietly in her ear. 

“How do you know.” Nick’s voice went through her ear. 

“I know, Listen, I can’t explain it, you will just have to trust me. The ginger-haired women in the lavender dress. She is our next victim. Torres watch my six,” Ellie walked over to the lady in question.

Ellie tapped the lady on the shoulder and then quickly used her hand to use sign language to talk to the contestant.

Hello, My name is Lacy, Do you need help?

The woman looked at Ellie and signed in response. 

My name is Kitty. I am in trouble. Two men are going to kidnap me after the event. They don’t know I know Sign because I am hard of hearing. I can read lips

It’s okay, I am a federal agent. We will keep you safe. Can you identify these men?

Kitty pointed to the two security guards who were leering at Ellie earlier. 

Okay, Kitty, stay close to me. 

Kitty acknowledges, and the program started. 

“Nick, those security guards are the ones who going to kidnap Kitty,” Ellie whispered into her ear. 

“Gibbs and McGee are on them,” Nick mentioned, as he said that there was an explosion that wracked the theater and throws Ellie to the floor. As her ears rang, she observed the chaos, Contestants ran around, smoke stifled her breathing and pepper spray smoke stung her eyes. 

Ellie felt a pair of hands lift her up, and she thought it was Torres. However, it was one of the bouncers. The other grabbed Kitty over her shoulder. Ellie dug her heels in and tried to scream; yet, as they exited the chaos out the side door. They came face to Torres, Gibbs, and McGee, who all had their guns drawn. 

“Hold it. Let these ladies go and put your hands up.” Gibbs yelled. One of the thugs released Kitty; however, the thug who held Ellie in a vice grip just tightened his grip, and Ellie tried not to whimper. 

“Let her go!!” Nick demanded fiercely, “Or I’ll put a bullet in your head.”

The thug glanced at Ellie and got a wicked smile. 

In those two seconds that his face changed, Nick pulled the trigger and shot the man in the head. Ellie, at that moment, felt her legs give out. Nick was at her side in an instant, along with Kitty.

Nick’s hands were framing Ellie’s face, and he stared at her to make sure that she was okay.  
“Nick, I’m fine.” Ellie gasped out as well as signing to Kitty.

After the chaos stilled and Kitty was sitting on the EMT’s truck. Ellie was interpreting for the young woman. Kitty was fine but would go to the hospital for observation. As the EMT pulled away, Nick hovered near Ellie.

“So Sign Language? Huh?” Nick Asked.

“Yeah, well, I picked it up again when Abby was here. I took some classes in High School  
You know how my brain works.” Ellie admitted as she glanced down at her dress and realized that it was ruined. Even though it was something she would never wear again, she felt a little sad that it was destroyed.

“Nick, thanks for having my back,” Ellie admitted 

“Always. B,” Nick said as they started to walk away. 

“You know my sister dabbles in sewing. She could fix your dress,” Nick commented. 

“Why would I have your sister fix my dress?” Ellie asked.

“Because it’s pretty. And you look hot,” Nick said as he walked away, catching up to Gibbs, and he smirked at her as he got in the car. 

Ellie stood there, stunned. Did Nick Torres just call her hot??? Her??? Tomboy Eleanor Bishop??? Maybe she would fix the dress after all.


End file.
